Getting Back Whats Mine
by xFirstBadHabit
Summary: Zac Efron was in the middle of doing promo for his new movie New Years Eve but why is the only thing that he's thinking about is is his ex-girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens! ZV One-Shot! Co-Written With XxWhitAlexisxX


**Hey everyone! It's me XxBabiiGurlxX except I changed my username. I'm back with a one-shot that I co-wrote with ****XxWhitAlexisxX****. I hope you all really like this one-shot. Please review & tell me what you thought of this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Getting Back Whats Mine:**

It was currently December 5th,2011 & Zac Efron was on his way to do more promo for his upcoming movie called "New Years Eve" in which he stars with many other stars like Ashton Kutcher, Jessica Biehl & Michelle Pfeiffer who he has also worked with in his 2007 movie "Hairspray" but Zac's mind was far away from NYE. His mind was currently on the new pictures of his ex-girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens kissing her new boyfriend Austin Butler at LAX Aiport. Needless to say Zac was heartbroken. He still hasn't gotten over her even though it's been almost a year since they broke up. He tried distract his mind from her by hooking up with other women but it never worked because he kept comparing them to Vanessa. Zac had turned on E! News to see what other celebirties were doing, and the first thing that came on was Vanessa and Austin, and it devasted him... " seems like Gabriella has broken free from Troy, and started something new with Austin Butler.. is Zac Efron jealous? well, Zac, seems like you lost her to Austin..".

"Zac we're here" Gina, His Publist said letting him know they arrivied to the interview.

"Ok" Zac sighed "Let's get this over with."

Zac walked into the building with Gina by his side as he was led to the room where the interview was gonna be taken place. Zac sat down in the chair across from where the interviewers sat & he tried to clear his mind of Vanessa & Austin and tried to think about NYE.

"Please welcome Zac Efron!" the auidence cheered as Zac came on smiling and waving, and he high fived the guy, they took a sit, and the guy smiled, "How you doing Zac?"

"I'm doing good. I've just been a little busy" Zac said smiling to the camera

"Mentioning of busy.. seems like CVanessa has been living the single life up, but What about you? Any new girl in your life? or You enjoying being single?" Interviewer asked

"Um..I'm still single. I've just been too busy to really get into another relationship right now" Zac slightly lied. Truth is he hasn't been in another relationship because he regrets ending it with Vanessa & is willing to do anything to get her back.

"Hmmm.. so what do you see in a girl? Maybe I could hook you up?" He smiled, and everyone clapped there hands.

Zac laughed "I like a girl who is not afriad to be herself & who loves having fun."

"Hmm... I think those are already taken..." Everybody laughed, and then He spoke again, "I'm guessing Vanessa was like that?"

Zac paused for a second "Yeah she was. She was all of that & more."

Everyone went aww.."So...do you miss her?" He asked, He wanted something out of Zac about Vanessa.

"Of course I miss her. I was with her for 5 years. Something like that is hard to forget. She was not only my girlfriend but she was also my best friend." Zac slightly smiled

The auidence awwed and the Interviewer spoke again, "Why did you all break up in the first place? There were rumors going around, that she wanted a commitment...or your relationship ran its course... or you were intrested in someone else...What's the real story?"

"The real story is that our careers had gotten so busy that we barely got to see eachother & when your in a relationship with someone it doesn't really help if you don't see them that much. I mean we talked on the phone & everything but that can only last for so long." Zac explained

The Interviewer nodded, "Would you ever think doing another movie with her? Something completeley different from High School Musical?"

"Of course" Zac smiled "I would love to work with her again. At the end of he day it's all up to her if she would or not. I personally would love to do another movie with her."

The Interviewer nodded, "Well our time is up, thanks for being here with us Zac, and good luck with New Years Eve which comes out this Friday!" The auidence clapped

"Thanks for having me" Zac waved until they yelled cut. Zac got up from his seat & followed Gina back out to the van because he was due to go pick out his tux that he is supposed to wear for the NYE premiere which is actually tonight.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was shopping for a new dress with Austin, she was going to the NYE Premiere, and Austin was bored out of his mind.

"What do you think?" she smiled showing him a light baby blue dressed that made her look beautiful. Austin looked up and didn't really care about the dress, he just hoped he could take it off of her soon. "Nice.." He simply said, She groaned,"You said that about every dress I tried on!" He shrugged, She sighed and began trying on more dresses.

That Night, Vanessa and Austin were holding hands walking down the Red Carpet. Austin didn't really care about being with her tonight, he just wanted one thing from her and that was it. people started shouting her name, "Vanessa! get with Austin! Take a picture!" that caught Zac's attention.

Zac was walking the red carpet at the NYE premiere when he started hearing people shout Vanessa's name. He turned his head & he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked tonight but then he got angry when he saw she was with Austin. He was gonna get her back if it was the last thing he did. Austin wasn't right for her. He know the type of guys Austin was & that wasn't someone he wanted the love of his life around because if Austin broke her heart then Zac will break Austin's face.

Austin's hand was around Vanessa's waist, smiling at the cameras. Vanessa pulled away from Austin, and Austin pulled her back, and she giggled but on the inside she was getting fed up. Vanessa turned to see Zac standing there, there eyes connected, "Hey Zac... I came to see New Years Eve...I saw the preview, it looks really funny." She smiled.

"Hey Van. Thanks for coming. It means alot" Zac smiled as he walked over to give her hug.

Vanessa held onto him, "No Problem Zac... Your my best friend... I hope you know that..I don't ever wanna stop being friends...I love you too much to lose you.." She whispered in his ear so people wouldn't hear.

"I feel the same way Ness." Zac whispered back "I wouldn't want to lose someone like you. You mean so much to me. I hope you realize that."

"I do.." She smiled and nodded, and Austin came over,

"Nessa, can we leave yet?" she shook her head, "No, I wanted to come here." she crossed her arms, "If you wanna go home then go, I'll be fine right here..." she was really getting fed up with him, Austin rolled his eyes, "Fine!" he saw Zac and he took Vanessa to his side, "let's go find a seat..." Vanessa sighed, "Ok... I'll see you soon Zac."

Now Zac was sure he had to get Vanessa away from Austin. She doesn't deserve to have a guy like that in her life. She deserves much better like the entire world. He needed to find a way to get her back & fast. By the moment they just shared he knew she still had at least some feelings for him. Hopefully, she'll take him back.

After The movie, everybody went to the after party, and Vanessa and Austin were dancing, and Austin pulled her closer to him, and kissed her neck, she pushed him away, "Austin..what are you doing?" She asked, He smirked, "Vanessa you've kept me waiting to long, it's my turn to have you... " He tried to take her dress off, she pushed him away, "Stop it!" She screamed, and He pulled her close, "You let Zac have you!" He screamed at her, "Because I love him...I don't love you!" She screamed.

Zac was dancing to the music at the after party when he started hearing some yelling. He turned around & saw Vanessa & Austin in an argument while Austin had what looked to be a tight grip on Vanessa's arm. Zac stormed over there. He was gonna make sure Austin didn't hurt his baby. "What the hell is going on here?" Zac asked

Austin let her go, and he looked straight at Zac, "Nothing's going on..were just dancing..right Nessa..." She rubbed her arm the one that he had a tight grip on, and she looked at Zac, then she looked at Austin. Austin looked into her eyes, "Tell him, we were just dancing.." Vanessa looked at Zac, "W-we were just dancing...is all.."

Zac didn't believe a word of it. "Tell me what the hell was going on & I want the truth" Zac said while mainly looking at Austin as he knew Austin was the one who started the trouble.

Vanessa looked at Austin, Austin chewed on the inside of his mouth, "Nothing was going on Zac..go enjoy your little dance." he pulled Vanessa close to him, "Nessa is in good hands."

Zac was starting to get pissed off. He was not gonna leave them alone until they told him the truth. "Nessa tell me what was going on between you two?" Zac said looking directly at Vanessa as he knew Vanessa could never really lie to him.

She stood there, looking into his eyes, she couldn't lie to him, she just couldn't, "We...we were dancing, and he started kissing my neck, and I pulled away and he said that it was his turn to have me, and I didn't want to, so he tried to make me.." She couldn't believe this was happening, Austin was gonna give it to her good now. "Zac, please...go enjoy your dance...please...I don't want any trouble.." She begged. Austin was pissed off, he was gonna hurt her when they left.

Zac couldn't believe it. He was not just gonna stand around & let Austin treat Vanessa this way. "Austin who the hell do you think you are? If you think I'm just gonna allow you to treat Vanessa this way then you have another thing coming." Zac screamed

Austin smirked, "I know exactly who I am, I am Vanessa's Boyfriend, unlike you who isn't anymore, so I can do whatever the hell I want with her! so go over there, and fuck Michelle Pfeiffer!"

Vanessa looked at Zac and pushed him to a corner, "Zac please...I can handle this..please.. this is a big night for you, please..." She begged.

"Vanessa I'm not just gonna stand around & let you be treated this way. Screw the movie. You mean more to me then any movie. You deserve a hell of a lot better then him. Why would you want to be with someone who treats you this way?" Zac said seriously

Vanessa looked down, tears were falling from her eyes, and she shook her head, "I don't know...I didn't wanna be alone anymore, I wanted to be with someone who loved me, and wanted to be there for me, after you broke up with me, I met Austin."

Zac suddenly felt bad, "Ness I'm so sorry you feel this way. To be completely honest I regret the day I broke up with you. You are what I'm missing in my life. Without you in my life I'm nothing. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to end it with you. Your the greatest thing that has ever happened to me"

Vanessa smiled through her tears, and sniffled, she couldn't believe it, he was wanting her back, "R-Really? You mean it?"

Zac smilied while wiping her tears away, "Of course I mean it Ness. Your the only person that I want. You complete me. We were like made for eachother. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

She sniffled and smiled, "What about Austin?"

"You break up with that son of a bitch. Give him what he deserves. Kick him to the curve & then we can leave here & get back to my house. What do you think?" Zac smiled while kissing the back of her hand

Vanessa smiled with a giggle, and nodded, "But, what if he tries to hit me?"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna allow him to do that & get away with it?" Zac asked shocked

She shook her head, "No, But I know when you do get mad, and you punch somebody, you don't stop."

"I'll tell you what, I'll try to contain myself for you. I just you back & I wouldn't want to do anything to mess that up." Zac said kissing her on the cheek

Vanessa nodded, "Ok..thank you." and they both walked over to Austin and he groaned, "It's about time, are we leaving or not Nessa!" he screamed at her, "I don't know about you but I'm staying.." She said. "Exscuse me.." he said, "You heard me Austin, I'm done! I'm done with you! I'm back with Zac where I belong... so in the words of Taylor Schilling from The Lucky One, The movie Zac's doing, You stay the hell out of my life!" and with that she turned on her heel and walked away with Zac behind her.

As soon as they got outside Zac turned around & scooped Vanessa into his arms. He missed her so much. "I'm so proud of Baby.: He said into her hair "I've missed you so much & I'm never gonna let you go again. I can promise you that."

She giggled, "I Love You.."

Zac kissed her on the lips, "I love you too Ness. Do you want to get out of here & go back to my house to watch a movie or something?"

Vanessa smiled, "Why don't we watch the High School Musical series... a trip down memory lane?"

"I think that's an amazing idea Van." Zac said while walking with her to the limo that will take them back to Zac's house.

When They arrived at Zac's house, they sat down on his couch, and watched all the High School Musical Movies. Remembering all of the fun times they had together, Vanessa had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Babe" Zac asked while soothing her

She smiled, "I miss those days, when we were younger, and all we had to do was have fun, and dance and sing, and now...were just acting...when we did those roles, it wasen't ever acting with me.. it was the real thing..."

Zac smiled at the memories, "I know what you mean Ness. If it wasn;t for those movies who knows if I would've ever met you. I pray to god everynight that I had that experience in my life because from it I also met the one person who I want to spend the rest of my life with & that person is you."

She smiled, "Oh Zac..." She passionately kissed him on the lips.

Zac pulled back "Now I know I missed those over the past year"

She giggled, "Me too... But, I loved kissing Josh Hutcherson and Alex Pettyfer...They were so good at kissing." She smirked.

"Now your gonna get it" Zac said while tickling her

Vanessa giggled like a little 5 year old, "Zac stop it! I was only kidding!"

Zac stopped tickling her & kissed her on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away, "I love you Van. Never forget that."

"I won't. ever!" Vanessa paused for a second, "But this question has been bothering me ever since you broke up with me..."

"And what is that Sweetie?" Zac softly asked

She smiled, "Why? Why did you break it off?"

Zac sighed "Because I was scared of what I was feeling for you. My feelings for you were so strong that I didn't know what to do & I was afraid that you were getting bored of our relationship so I wanted to be the one to break it off first so that I won't get hurt but it only hurt me more not having you in my life. I'm really sorry Ness."

Vanessa smiled, "It's ok... I forgive you... " she giggled, "But you haven't had any relationships since me?"

Zac smiled while putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "No! I've tried but no one could compare to you. You were always on my mind."

Vanessa smiled, "Oh zac..." she blushed.

Zac whispered, "Your the only one for me"

Vanessa smiled, "Hmm sorry Zac, your number 3." she giggled

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zac asked confused

Vanessa giggled, "I'm joking Zac... your the only one for me too...it seems like we were made for each other, you know."

"Thank god! We were made for eachother." Zac kissed her

Vanessa giggled, "So, you have a sex scene in The Lucky One, huh?" she smirked.

Zac blushed "Kinda"

"Mm..hmm. I saw some of that kinda.." she smirked.

"Really? What did you think?" Zac asked

"I think they should replace Taylor with me.." she smirked

"Oh I think that too" Zac smirked

"Really? do you need some practice for that scene?" She asked

"Oh yeah" Zac said while leaning over to kiss her

Vanessa giggled, "Call Taylor, I'm sure she's not busy.." she smirked.

"Maybe I will" Zac said while pretending to call Taylor on his phone

"Zac that's not funny at all... if you want taylor, I might as well break up with you.." she said getting up walking towards the door, with a smirk on her face

"No! Ness wait..." Zac said getting up "I was only kidding"

Vanessa smiled, " I was too... " she giggled, "You always fall for that...it's so funny!"

"Ha! Ha!" Zac mocked while taking her back in his arms

She giggled, then played with the tips of his hair, "I've missed you.." she spoke soflty.

"Believe me I missed you too" Zac said kissing her forehead

"Show me.." she smirked.

"What do you want?" Zac asked while smirking

"You know what I want.." she smirked back, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I think I can arrange that" Zac said kissing her with all the passion that he had inside and he carried her to his bedroom, and only him and Vanessa knew what happened that night. but the important thing was, Vanessa was back in his arms, where she belonged.


End file.
